The present disclosure relates to particle filters for enclosed electromechanical devices such as data storage drives. Contaminating particles are present inside data storage drives and damage discs and sliders when the particles pass through the sliding interface between the disc and the slider. Particle filters in the data storage drive filter out some, but not all of the particles.
Embodiments in the present disclosure provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.